1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a bicycle structure with a detachable frame featuring easy to detach, assemble, place, and move, as well as the preservation of structure strength of overall frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the bicycle structure can be distinguished into two categories: steady frame and foldable frame (e.g. folding bicycle). The steady frame highlights strong frame structure and unrestrained style of appearance. For example, a rhombic frame, designed accordingly, is available and prevalent among consumers. The preceding frame has its weakness also, such as oversized, costly packing space. Additionally an electric bicycle is provided with a longer, heavy-weighted frame which is inconvenient for movement and storage. Nowadays, ordinary cars are equipped with an immobile rack on the top or at the trunk where bicycle(s) can be fastened and be carried to the suburbs. However, the fastening operation is much more complicated and, adversely, affects safety while driving.
The foldable frame (i.e. folding bicycle) is preferable in saving space of delivery and/or storage; particularly it is suitable for being carried by cars for outings. But they are also inferior for being structurally weak because a potential break may occur at the folded portions of the bicycle. For overcoming such problem, an enhancement is added at the folded portions. Unfortunately, such enhancement may detract the bicycle's appearance because many restrictions may be imposed on the bicycle design due to the provision of releasable fastening devices (e.g. snap members, ring fasteners or the like) thereon. As a result, only a few types of folding bicycles are popular in the market. Further, some folding bicycles even have an increased width after folded. This compromises the desired purpose of saving space in delivery and/or storage. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.